Historias de piratas
by Leeran
Summary: ¿Y si las fantasías que vemos o leemos a diario fueran reales? ¿Si todas fueran historias que necesitan ser contadas, y no lo supiéramos? ¿Y si un día abrieras la puerta equivocada y terminaras topándote con esas realidades? Para un mago, no es imposible.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dresden Files y su universo pertenecen a Jim Butcher (¡Oh, Dios Butcher!), al igual que el universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda (¡Oh, Dios Oda!). Sin embargo, mis locuras son mías y sólo mías :D (?)... Bueno, otros locos pueden influenciar un poco, claro CoffKyLCoff.

**Advertencias**: Si bien la viñeta no contiene spoilers de Dresden Files (Con haber leído el primer libro es suficiente para leer esta viñeta), _sí_ contiene spoilers de One Piece, de la saga actual (_Impel Down_) e inclusive de los últimos capítulos, si bien no son directos. Lean bajo su propio riesgo :D.

**Notas:** ¡Primer fanfic de Dresden en español! Me siento feliz, aunque también un poco decepcionada de que no haya fandom en español de esta impresionante saga. Como sea, espero que esta viñeta (Que probablemente no tenga continuación, aunque nunca se sabe) sea de su agrado. Y que alguien deje review :D (Cosa que sinceramente dudo *gota*).

**Historias de piratas.**

Harry nunca había gastado tanto dinero junto en complacer a Bob. Normalmente lo hacía feliz con algunos romances baratos, que de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir a precios razonables. Y en general, a sabiendas de lo catastrófico que sería hacer algo así, no compraba sagas. Hacerlo habría significado tener que comprar varios libros en un corto lapso de tiempo, y a su bolsillo le habría dolido. Mucho.

Exactamente como le duele ahora.

Porque claro, ¿Qué iba a saber él que la nueva obsesión de Bob tenía _cincuenta y tres_ tomos, con suficientes capítulos "sueltos" como para formar otros _dos_? Harry es mago, no adivino. Y hay que tener en cuenta que, a simple vista, un tomo de comic –manga, lo que fuera– era más barato que un libro.

_Un_ tomo de comic. No _cincuenta y tres_ tomos y varias revistas japonesas.

Habría deseado que Bob no supiera tantos idiomas en aquel momento. Entonces le habría quedado la excusa de que no todos los tomos estaban en inglés. Pero los conocimientos del espíritu eran suficientes como para exigir el comic incluso en el idioma original.

Harry maldijo el día en que había llevado a Bob a ver esa película de piratas, volviendo al género en una nueva obsesión.

—Esto me suena conocido.

El mago se volvió a ver a la fuente del sonido, con expresión de malhumor.

—Bob, espero que estés hablando de lo que intento hacer y no de ese comic, porque no es el momento más adecuado para que me distraigas por idioteces.

Las luces anaranjadas que brillaban en las cuencas de la calavera no se movieron de las páginas que leía.

—Para empezar, Harry, es un _manga_, no un comic. Sé que no eres la persona más brillante del planeta, pero podrías poner un poco de esfuerzo en recordar cosas tan elementales como esas —el comentario casi consigue que el aludido tomara un martillo y redujera a cenizas la blanca cueva en la que se refugiaba el espíritu, pero logró contenerse—. Y obviamente que hablo de él. Tus intentos por abrir un portal medianamente decente al Nevernever no son tan relevantes como la gran batalla que se está produciendo en Impel Down.

Bob tenía una enorme suerte de que el mencionado portal fuera de extrema importancia, porque de no haberlo sido, no habría quedado suficiente de él como para enterarse de cómo seguía el manga.

Pero Harry contó hasta más o menos un millón y recuperó suficiente paciencia como para regresar a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, la calavera seguía leyendo con atención, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en sus recuerdos el motivo de que aquella historia (toda esa peculiar y muy original historia) le sonara tan familiar. ¿Dónde habría leído o visto algo así…?

La respuesta llegó casi instantáneamente, como caída de Skypiea.

Por algún motivo sintió que debía vigilar lo que el mago hacía, por lo que volvió su mirada al lugar donde el hechizo se estaba produciendo. Sintió y vio la energía que Harry usaba para abrir el portal que tanto necesitaba, y se dio cuenta de que algo había ido mal. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero lo sabía.

Cuando la abertura entre la realidad de Chicago y la de aquel otro mundo se abrió, no vio nada parecido a lo que acostumbraba. Ni una gota de ectoplasma se derramó por la entrada. Pero sí salió algo, algo que nunca habría esperado: _arena_. Verdadera, real, pura arena.

El paisaje del otro lado se asemejaba al de una cárcel. Había rejas, calabozos por todos lados, y prisioneros. Había fuego también, podía verlo. Y gritos, gritos de guerra que parecían lejanos, y aún así se escuchaban lo suficientemente bien como para aturdir a un humano.

Y entonces, sin que nadie lo viera venir, un brazo salió por la abertura; un brazo que se estiraba inhumanamente, y que por unos centímetros había fallado en golpear al mismo Harry, quien reaccionó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado.

Arena, prisiones, brazos que se estiran como si fueran de goma…

_Impel Down._


End file.
